Torn meets the family
by MinxBubbleOo
Summary: Jak finally has a solid relationship but what happens when his father decides to visit?


Ta Da here it is the next adventure of Jak and torn and there rollercoaster of a relationship if you want the first story i sujest you visit -IvyBlonde- cuz its there...enjoy

once again I own nothing all other companies own everything i am but a humble writer

* * *

For a few months now everything had been going great for Jak, he had a great relationship going on with Torn…even though it was still a secret…yes everything was going GREAT until…

Jak had just finished his morning workout and was heading towards the shower when Torn came round the corner carrying a load of food.

"Whoa!" Said Jak dodging out of the way.

"Sorry, oh Jak there you are I've been looking for you everywhere." Said Torn putting down his groceries

"Why?" asked Jak, he didn't like the smile that appeared on Torn's face. Torn stepped over the food and stroked Jak's cheek with his hand

"You haven't forgotten our anniversary." Whispered Torn

"Anniversary?" squeaked Jak.

"But we haven't even been together for a year yet!"

"So…:" Torn gave Jak the puppy dog look.

"It's been two months." Torn had Jak pushed up against the wall.

"Torn stop it, someone might see!" Jak whispered furiously as he tried to push Torn off him, but Torn was stronger than he look. Torn started to trace his fingers over Jak's muscles.

"Ok, ok what time?" Jak sighed; he wasn't what you would call the romantic type. Torn giggled as he pushed himself away from Jak.

"See you at four Jak." He called as he picked up his groceries. Torn gave Jak a little wave and skipped off down the hallway

"Oh and Jak?"

"Yeah."

"Hope you like oysters." Torn giggled.

* * *

Meanwhile

Two mysterious figures in a really big vehicle tore into the city from the Wastelands

"Phew, that was a sweet ride cherry pie!" exclaimed Sig getting down from the vehicle

"Sig how many times do I have to tell you not to call me cherry pie." Growled Damos as he to hopped down from the (lets just call it a very BIG car) and onto the pavement.

"Ok then apple pie."

(GROWL)

"Hey it's not cherry." Sig laughed at his own joke.

"Back to business." Said Damos as he started off towards the palace.

"Remind me again why were here?" called Sig as he tried to catch up with Damos.

"I'm here to see my son and you… why are you here Sig?" Damos stopped to look at Sig who had caught up by now.

"Well all the women in the Wastelands want to do is fight, so I thought I'd get me a slice of some city girl pie." Sig laughed as he walked off

"Ok." Sighed Damos

"See you later." He turned and continued to make his way to the palace.

* * *

Back to Jak

Jak was standing in front of a mirror trying to comb his unruly hair, when Daxter walked in

"Going out Jak?"

"Yeah." growled Jak.

"With someone special?" teased Daxter.

"SO WHAT IF I AM!!" snapped Jak.

"No reason… are ya gonna tell me who that person is?" pleaded Dax.

"No." growled Jak as he stormed out of the room.

"And if anyone asks for me." Jak called.

"Tell them I won't be free until tomorrow." Dax sighed and lay down on Jak's bed to have a nap.

* * *

At Torn's

Torn had set up a table for two lit by candle light and full of romantic ordure's like oysters and pasta and of course champagne. Torn was just tiding up the place when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." called Torn. Jak walked in slamming the door as he went. Torn waltzed up to Jak and took him to his seat at the table.

"Wow." Said Jak as he looked at the food on the table.

"Oh it's nothing really." Said Torn as he sat down. Jak looked at the food on his plate and gulped, he HATED oysters but he didn't have the heart to tell Torn. A few moments of silence passed before Jak felt a tickling feeling going up and down his leg, he looked up and Torn was grinning.

"Hey." He said sliding up from his chair.

"Why the long face Jak?" he asked as he started running his hands up and down Jak's neck.

"I've just had a lot on my mind lately." Replied Jak solemnly.

"Well." Replied Torn as he started to venture further with his hands.

"Let's see if I can take your mind off things." Jak's eyes widened as Torn started to kiss his neck.

"Ok." He whispered as he got out of his chair.

* * *

Meanwhile

Damos had been to nearly every part of the palace and couldn't find Jak anywhere. Finally he came across Ashlin who told him to try Jak's room in the west wing.

"Knock, knock."

"Zzzzzzzz…"

"Thump, thump."

"Zzzzzzzz…"

"THUMP, THUMP!!!"

"Zzz…huh…who'swatz…" the door opened but Damos couldn't see anyone standing in the doorway.

"Down here hotshot." Damos looked down to see Daxter standing in the doorway.

"Daxter?"

"Yup that's me." Daxter rubbed his eyes, yawned then stared at the stranger.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

"It's me Damos."

"Doesn't ring a bell." Replied Daxter.

"Jak's father." Daxter's eyes widened and he splurted.

"Oh that Damos." Damos folded his arms.

"Do you know where Jak is?"

"Um…no…well yes…sorta…not really." Damos sighed,

"So you don't know where Jak is?"

"Sigh, all I know is that he said he wouldn't be back till tomorrow, hey why don't you wait for him here? We could have sooo much fun. I could introduce you to some ladies…"

"DAXTER!!" Daxter stopped in mid sentence and stared at Damos.

"I don't have until tomorrow; I need to be back in the Wastelands by tomorrow."

"Oh in that case you could try Torn."

"Torn?"

"Yeah Torn." Damos gave Daxter one of his famous looks.

"Don't worry I'll give you directions."

"Mmm and you think Jak will be there?"

"No but Torn night know how to find him."

"Great, where can I find Torn?"

* * *

Back at Torn's

"See." whispered Torn as he walked his fingers across Jak's chest.

"That wasn't that bad."

"Mmm." said Jak his mind on other things.

"Jak do we have a lot on our minds again?" asked Torn as he played with a strand of Jak's hair that had got out of place.

"Huh, no I was just thinking…" Jak only had time to say half his sentence before Torn said.

"Thinking causes stress, so let me see if I can help you relax." at that point he started to caress his hands up and down Jak's shoulders and back while he kissed Jak's neck.

"Ok, ok." Jak said turning,

"I'm relaxed." Just as he started to passionately kiss Torn there was a knock on the door.

"Just ignore it." whispered Torn coming up for a breath.

"It will eventually stop." But the knocking continued until Torn finally barked.

"Who is it!!?"

"Um." Said a voice.

"Are you Torn?"

(Silence)

"Hello…"

"LOOK I'M BUSY, come back tomorrow." The stranger sighed.

"I can't… I'm looking for a guy named Jak and I was told by a friend you might know how to find him." Hearing his name Jak quickly jumped up and started to pull on his clothes; sighing Torn did the same but with less enthusiasm.

"Is there a back way out?" whispered Jak.

"No." replied Torn.

"WHAT!!"

"Shush"

"Sigh, what kind of secret H.Q doesn't have a back exit." whispered Jak furiously.

"One that's built in the slums." snapped Torn.

"Knock, knock."

"I'M COMING!! Give me a minute."

"You could hide." Suggested Torn.

"Where?" Jak opened his arms and scanned the tiny room.

"Good point, well we'll just have to wing it then." Torn said as he walked up to the door.

"But, I, no, uh." too late, Torn opened the door and Damos walked into the room. Damos blinked a few times, his eyes adjusting to the light. He scanned the room with his eyes only to find Jak standing there with his mouth wide open.

"Father." whispered Jak.

"JAK!" Damos said walking forward taking his son in his arms.

"I've been looking for you everywhere my son."

"Mmm." came a muffled reply.

"Let me have a good look at you." Damos said as he placed Jak in front of him and took a good look at his appearance. He was shocked; his son looked like he'd been wrestling a giant Meal Head for hours. Seeing his fathers puzzled expression Jak Said.

"Torn had a job for me to do in the sewers." Torn hearing his name nodded.

"Oh well… why didn't Daxter go with you?"

"Uh." Jak cast a desperate look at Torn who sighed, pushed himself off the wall and said.

"He did but I asked Jak to stay behind and help me plan out some defense drills to teach our "Crimson Friends" up at the palace." Torn pointed to the table only to relise that it was still set up for a romantic dinner for two.

"SHIT!!" thought Jak and Torn simultaneously.

"Uh." Damos looked behind Torn and raised his eyebrows. Jak hid his face in his hands and Torn was speech less. Finally after a period of silence that seemed to last for ever, Jak had an IDEA!

"Well we were discussing it until Torn remembered that he had a prior engagement." Torn still speechless nodded.

"Uhuh." said Damos tearing his eyes away from the table.

"Well Jak I'm only here for the night well what's left of it anyway…" Damos kept talking but Jak wasn't listening, instead he was looking at Torn who had started to clear the table. Damos noticing that his son was looking at something followed his gaze and said.

"Hold on I thought you said you had someone coming round?"

"Huh." said Torn turning round holding to half eaten plated of food.

"And why is that food half eaten?" Torn pausing replied coolly.

"Well you know Jak, when he sees food there's no stopping him. Damos chuckled.

"Ha Ha Ha a real glut." Jak didn't laugh, but he did shrug off his father and storm straight up to Torn saying

"I'm not a glut." Torn raised his eyebrows but said nothing.

"You were the one who…"

"Oh so because I …"

"Yes you're the…" Damos could only stand there as the argument got louder and meaner.

"It's not my fault that…"

"What BULLST I never…"

"Hello." Called Damos as Jak and Torn took a step towards each other.

"It's all, your fault…"

"You're the ass that…"

"What ever if it wasn't…"

"Hello." Another step was taken. Damos started backing away towards the door fearing that a fight was about to break out.

"I should have never…"

"Yeah maybe you shouldn't have…"

"Uh hello." By now Jak and Torn were inches from each others faces. Damos closed his eyes, not wanting to see the bloody fight that was about to happen. Moments of silence passed before Damos opened his eyes only to find Jak and Torn passionately kissing each other. Damos found that his mouth was hanging down on the ground, his son, strong, silent Jak had his arms wrapped firmly round this, this TORN whoever he was and this stranger had his hands cupped round Jak's face. Damos still speechless started to splutter.

"I, no, you, but, can't, gulp." His words fell on deaf ears. Damos feeling nauseous had to look away when Jak started to rub his hands up Torn's shirt and Torn started to kiss Jak's neck. Torn started to unbutton Jak's pants, just as Jak trying to pull off Torn's shirt pushed Torn against the door

"SLAM!" Damos was locked out. Feeling confused and very ill Damos made his way back to the palace to find a place to stay for the night. Wanting to leave as soon as he could Damos wondered where Sig was.

* * *

Sig time

Sig oblivious to all that had happened had spent his evening trying to get him "A Slice of City Girl Pie." but so far his night had been uneventful. Sig started his evening by walking into the Naughty Ostle in a good mood. Once Sig's eyes adjusted to the dim lighting he scanned the room for something tasty, his eyes fell upon a tall, blond barmaid, so Sig put his walk on and strode up to the bar and said in a deep voice.

"Mmm I smell cherry pie." The barmaid turned but Sig continued.

"Would you like some chocolate sauce…?" Sig looked up to see Tess grinning at him.

"With…" Sig sighed just as Tess started talking.

"Oh Sigy Wigy, I haven't seen you in ages, how've you been?" Tess jumped over the bar to give Sig a bear hug. Sig sighed again everyone knew Tess was dedicated to Daxter.

"Hi Tess give me a Naughty Ostle Surprise."

"Coming right up." said Tess jumping back over the bar. Sig picking up his drink took a sip then scanned the room…again. This time his eyes fell upon well, a pair of legs.

"Ohhhhh." Thought Sig as he walked over to the table where the girl was sitting reading a giant blueprint that covered her face, there were so many papers covering the seats and the table that Sig had to push them aside just to sit down.

"Hey sweet thang." Sig said in a deep voice.

"Howz about…" he didn't get time to say any more of his sentence before a voice said.

"Buzz off can't you see I'm busy." Sig's mouth dropped open, he couldn't believe his luck, two duds in a row, first Tess and now, yes Sig recognized the voice to be Keria's.

"Keria?" the girl lowered the blueprint and yes it was Keria's face that looked straight at Sig and said.

"Sig it's been so long since I've seen last seen you, wow it must have been what three months…oh yes because I was working on the XJ9270 oh yes and I had…" Sig sighed it was always this way with Keria. Sig sunk lower in to his chair and stared into his glass turning it so it reflected the light, after a few turns Sig worked out how to make it reflect people. Sig's mouth hit the table when he saw what he'd managed to reflect, in the glass was what looked like four giant balloons bouncing up and down, but no Sig looked closer and realized what they really were, Sig's eyes widened and stood up and told Keria that he was going to get himself another drink. Putting his walk back on Sig strode up to the two women standing by the retro jukebox.

"Hey ladies how'd you like a date with the SIGANATOR!" said Sig flexing his muscles. The two ladies turned and Sig's mouth dropped again. Ashlin was standing there with her hands on her hips glaring at Sig.

"Uh Sig." she said.

"Don't think to highly of yourself we don't date Waslelanders."

"We." Asked Sig. at that moment Rayn stepped out from behind Ashlin.

"Do I know you?" said Sig sliding up Beside Rayn and putting his arm around her.

"Yeah." She said shrugging off Sig's arm.

"I kicked your ass at racing last time we met." Sig could here a faint sniggering in the background, ignoring it Sig said.

"Howz about you kick my ass at something else tonight." Sig flexed his muscles again and waited for Rayn to accept but instead he found himself flying across the room and into the opposite wall. Sig slid to the ground semiconscious, all's he could manage to say was.

"Dang girl did you grow up in the Wastelands." before passing out.

"Hey hic Hey wake up." Sig groaned and sat up slowly, his vision took awhile to come into focus but when it did Sig saw a gorgeous girl standing above him.

"Are you hic all right?" she asked. Sig was still too shocked to answer. This girl was quite short but she had beautiful olive coloured skin and long black hair. Finally Sig managed to nod.

"Good." She said helping him up.

"You took quite a beating hic."

"Uh." Sig groaned as he felt his face.

"Come on; sit down hic I'll get you a hic drink." She said swaying a little.

"Ok." was all Sig could manage to say. When she returned she plonked herself down next to Sig and introduced herself.

"My names Puppi, that's hic P.U.P.P.I hic I think." She giggled.

"What's your name?"  
"Sig." came a reply. Sig knew he was staring but he didn't care.

"Sig what?"  
"Just Sig."

"Kay hic."

"Puppi are you drunk?" Sig asked as he stopped Puppi from falling off her chair.

"Most probably." She giggled again.

"Well don't you think you should stop drinking then?"

"Nah." Sig raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Are you drunk Sig." she asked leaning on Sig's shoulder.

"Don't think so." Replied Sig.

"Well then." Puppi started getting up from her seat.

"I have hic a lot of this stuff hic at home and I think hic it needs to be used up." She finished her sentence just as she pushed Sig out the door.

"Kay but I have…ugh never mind let's go."

* * *

As for the Sig chapter well i like Sig and i think he doesnt get enough attention so i decided to write a chapter bout him and puppi well shes just Puppi (if you are really nosy and cant sleep because you dont know who puppi is well visit -IvyBlonde- profile and you can find it out there)

Please review


End file.
